


喵喵嗷嗚汪汪汪3(中)

by piggy61235



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy61235/pseuds/piggy61235





	喵喵嗷嗚汪汪汪3(中)

那天夜裡，李赫宰先主動吻了東海。然後基於相同的情不自禁，東海整晚不肯再放過他。  
他們第一個吻發生在廚房，原本遲疑的姿態因為東海熱切地回應變得火熱，然後很不巧的，東海的頭撞上碗櫥，李赫宰愣了下，還伸手試探的輕輕按了按，心有餘悸的說，還好沒事…「現在也是小笨蛋嗎？」說完就笑著一時收不住。  
其實東海這幾天也是不安的，他愛上李赫宰，知道自己可以做到不需要取得協議就得到對方，可他寧可對方也自由選擇。  
他想念李赫宰。李赫宰也想念他，雖然似乎是想念狼的樣子，但這總歸是個好兆頭。

能和對方在一起就很滿足，東海就是傻到對眼前狀況毫無難堪的感覺。他攬著李赫宰的腰轉身往桌緣，就將他抱上桌如何，親熱絕對不會撞到甚麼打擾了。  
「不是這裡，」李赫宰在東海用手抬起自己的下巴再度落吻時說。  
「您知道臥室在哪。」

邀請的意圖直接明顯，東海不客氣一上了床就欺身壓上李赫宰，從纏綿的溼吻轉向頸側進攻，他想將自己埋進李赫宰的氣味，他們目前所在的床就是。可這遠遠不夠，李赫宰身上的暖香實在不符合他性格裡中的低調清冷，東海想更深的感受。

「等等…東海殿下！」力道不大，但李赫宰忽然慌忙推開東海。  
「請別這樣聞我，我該先去沖洗的…」  
李赫宰把東海才剛解開的領口拉回去，尷尬的說著。  
「為什麼，就是因為赫宰很好聞，我才想一直這樣做。」  
李赫宰的表情，似乎是恍然大悟東海的舉動和犬科習性大有關聯他將肩膀一聳收緊，又把被子拉近遮著。  
「啊所以那個時候，小笨蛋才會…」對赫宰那雙穠纖合度的長腿一直蹭啊蹭，到處舔到處聞的。東海其實一直不覺得自己的行為可算做怪癖，對喜歡的人不都會想到處親親聞聞，然後感受他最深層的氣味嗎。

「但讓您聞我的…那些味道會很重的地方，您是狼王殿下，實在很不妥。」  
李赫宰侷促不安的小動作實在很可愛，以致東海慢半拍才意識到他的舉動令對方頗不自在。

 

李赫宰在浴室待的時間，足以讓他用擦澡的方式將身體來回刷上兩次。東海利用這段時間借了客房的浴室也沖了澡，也準備好那些等會兒肯定用得上好幾個的東西。東海完全不介意等待。看到李赫宰終於離開浴室重新上了床時，東海很清楚自己的表情要是被家裡那些臣子們看到，會勸諫他根本不像孤傲的狼，而是愉悅搖晃尾巴的狗狗。  
李赫宰卻看起來緊張得很，他小心翼翼的跪坐在床上，又猶豫著開口。  
「東海殿下，我…」  
怎麼看都很像準備好要嫁給我的新娘，正在考慮晚上房事的侍奉，這妄想很美好，但得消停一下，東海想。

「赫宰不需要用敬語，人類世界裡我們的年齡相同。我們老家那裡，赫宰也不是我的臣子。」  
「無論如何，您是百獸之王的狼王。」  
「我在追求你啊赫宰。」看著赫宰瞪圓的眼睛，東海繼續說。  
「若你接受了，王妃和王是平等關係。狼族只有一個配偶，我絕不納妃。」  
「和我在一起時，我會盡力讓你過著和這裡一樣的生活的。」

東海溫柔的抱住李赫宰，伸進他的睡衣為他褪去衣物。  
「所以赫啊，叫我的名字，用半語吧。」  
對方沒有問東海為什麼已經可以這樣喊他，並也為東海脫了衣服。兩人赤裸著在床上擁抱。  
李赫宰那隨著動作劇烈開始白裡泛紅的滑膩肌膚，令東海著迷的撫摸遍他全身，交纏的軀體令彼此溫度身高。李赫宰環住他的脖頸，在那剎那間，或許是因為吃痛，順勢咬住東海的肩頭。

 

「東海殿…」東海一聽到敬稱，惡質的往深處頂撞一下，李赫宰似乎意外自己竟然能發出更軟的呻吟，嗔怪的眼神瞪東海。  
「現在還喊錯名字，總得懲罰呀。」東海笑嘻嘻的品嘗他豐潤光澤的嘴唇。  
「您總是讓我措手不及，啊…等一，下，嗯…」李赫宰的思考又因裡面連綿的撞擊而阻斷。  
「你是故意的，一直都是。」李赫宰總算都改成半語。在他需要陪伴的時候出現在身邊，明著暗著都在討他歡心，一迷惘就立刻趕來。  
「我們這樣，都算甚麼呀…」  
東海聽了，再度將他們的上半身的距離也縮到最近，李赫宰也閉上眼睛回應著親吻。  
在別人眼裡看起來高招的殺手鐧，東海發誓那只是肺腑之言。  
聽到了那三個字，李赫宰立刻紅了臉，移開視線後也找不到地方藏。  
「我會讓赫自己選擇的，所以請容許我，在你下定決心前讓我盡一切努力。」

 

2.  
赫宰筋疲力竭地，才往後一躺，李東海就立刻靠上來摟緊了親，情話基本上沒斷過。

李東海是個表裡如一的男人。做狗狗（實在不確定他平常顯現的習性和狼有甚麼關聯）和人的時候一根本一模一樣。

赫宰無奈地想著，他毫無招架之力。  
對如此尊重自己的意思以及目前在人類世界擁有一切的李東海，赫宰確實也動了心，他同意他們約會看看。  
可兩人共度了第一晚後，李東海基本上就算是搬回來了。很難說打擾赫宰的生活，畢竟李東海的行為模式和他當寵物時如出一轍：一見到赫宰就要報就要蹭，要一起躺在床上消磨大半時光，除了現在的方式更激烈一點。

赫宰扯了一下李東海的頭髮。  
「怎麼了赫？」  
「你能不能停下來安分個幾分鐘？」  
「那，赫可以用親的提醒我啊。」李東海委婉的對赫宰不夠濃情密意提出抱怨。  
「不好意思喔，我們可是從剛才就一直在做你說的事情。」

還有一件令赫宰苦惱的，與李東海交往相關的事。  
「為什麼要這麼久？」赫宰指著他和李東海下方還沒分開的部位。  
「你們狼族…是和真的犬科動物一樣，需要半把個小時，是嘛？」  
看到李東海露出複雜的表情，赫宰覺得自己才委屈呢。身體被對方的結深入的，充分的紮緊，一時半刻都分不開。

「…赫你不喜歡持久的類型嗎？」李東海苦惱地說。「而是比較喜歡像豹一樣，每三分鐘就能射一次…」  
「停停停！首先我們和真身的習性也不會完全一樣，而且東海你知道，我是有弟弟真身是豹的，講這個我下次見面時要怎麼看他？」  
「赫啊所以我老早就想問，你真的沒有曾經和…」  
「李，東，海。」赫宰恫嚇著禁止對方的腦洞。

李東海終於暫時像隻安分的狗狗，怯生生地再度抱住赫宰。赫宰見他乖多了，才願意靠在他的胸膛上休息。  
「我沒有不喜歡你這樣啊…」像是不期望東海聽清楚一樣，赫宰說得小聲。  
「東海沒有甚麼是不好的。」  
但李東海都聽到了。

曖，為什麼他總是這麼容易說出口，我也得學學小笨蛋呢。  
在李東海落下的許多親吻間，赫宰對著他說了句我也是，枕著對方的手臂，靜下來後眼皮也沉重得打起瞌睡。

恍惚間，赫宰卻感覺到下身一股熱流刺激，是李東海持續的推送臀部。  
「突然想到，有一點你誤會了，赫宰啊…」  
赫宰心上一驚，身體卻反射性的迎合起來，腿也大膽的分開著。  
「成結的時候，雖然不能退出，但還是可以在裡面動啊。」  
「咦？啊、嗯…」


End file.
